Harry Potter und der neue Lord Das Musical
by Ivine
Summary: Vier Jahre nach Harrys Abschluß ist der Nachfolger Voldemorts auf der Höhe seiner Macht.... (H/D, Hr/R) Ende des ersten Akts
1. Diclaimer and Notes

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL   
  
~ Disclaimer und Anmerkungen ~  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir....  
  
(- Harry Potter und Co.: J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros.  
- Die Songs: Wise Guys, Xavier Naidoo, No Doubt, Diana Ross and the Supremes, Peter Maffy & Rolf Zuckowski, wer auch immer „Tanz der Vampire" geschrieben hat...)  
  
...außer die Idee zur Geschichte und die Quittichmannschaft „London Hornets".  
  
Summary: Kann man schlecht zusammenfassen, lest den Trailer :-)  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Ron, Hermine/Krum (passiv)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Rewievs: erwünscht  
  
Vielleicht ist das hier kein Musical im „normalen Sinne", schließlich hört man keine Musik, aber ich hoffe ihr lest es trotzdem, würd mich freuen.  
  
Ne Übersicht des Ablaufs kommt nach dem Trailer, incl aller Songs.  
  
Die meisten Songtexte sind übrigens von „lyrics-world.de", vielen Dank für den tollen Service!  
  
Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
eure ~ Ivine ~ 


	2. Trailer

HARRY UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
~Trailer~  
  
Sprecher: Vier Jahre nach dem Sturz Voldemorts ist der neue dunkle Lord auf der Höhe seiner Macht....  
  
Draco: Ich hab Migräne und brauche Ruhe.  
  
Sprecher: ...doch das Leben geht seinen normalen Gang....  
  
(Man sieht Draco mit einem anderen blonden Jungen im Bett liegen)  
  
Draco: Es ist nicht so wie du denkst...  
  
~Schnitt~   
  
Harry: Es ist besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen  
  
Sprecher: ...bis das Schicksal zuschlägt....  
  
Hermine: (in Panik) Sie haben Harry!  
  
Ron: WAS!?  
  
(Harry und Lucius stehen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber)  
  
Lucius: Angst?  
  
Harry: Träum weiter!  
  
~Schnitt~  
  
(Hermines Stimme wird eingespielt, während die drei über einen dunklen Friedhof schleichen: Harry wird uns hier rausholen.)  
  
(Draco, Ron und Hermine werden von ein paar Todessern vor Lucius' Thron geführt)  
  
Lucius: Euren strahlenden Helden gibt es nicht mehr!  
  
Sprecher: Der Kampf um Leben und Tod hat längst begonnen.... Harry Potter und der neue Lord - das Musical  
  
Harry: Ich will deine Lügen nicht mehr hören, Draco Malfoy!  
  
Sprecher: Demnächst hier! 


	3. Inhalt

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
~ Inhalt ~  
  
Prolog  
  
Akt 1:  
  
I. Draco hat Migräne (Wise Guys: „Anna hat Migräne")  
  
II. Du bist so schön (Wise Guys: „Du bist so schön")  
  
III. He, ho Professor! (Tanz der Vampire: „He, ho, Professor")  
  
IV. Don't speak (No Doubt: „Don't speak")  
  
V. Sie sieht mich nicht (Xavier Naidoo: „Sie sieht mich nicht")  
  
VI. Wozu hat man Freunde? (Zwischenspiel)  
  
VII. Stop! In the Name of Love (Diana Ross and The Supremes: „Stop! In the Name of Love")  
  
VIII. Finale des ersten Akts  
  
  
Akt 2:  
  
IX. Eis im September (Tabaluga und Lilli: „Eis im September")  
  
X. Ankunft in der dunklen Halle  
  
XI. Fühl' die Nacht (Tanz der Vampire: „Carpe Nctem")  
  
XII. Schlüssel zur Macht (Tabaluga und Lilli: „Schlüssel zur Macht")  
  
XIII. Duell der Zauberer   
  
IXX. Abschied nehmen (Xavier Naidoo: „Abschied nehmen")  
  
XX. Ende?  
  
XXI. Finale 


	4. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nix hiervon gehört mir, nur die Idee, zu dieser Geschichte....   
Eigentlich ist das ganze weniger ein Musical, sondern eine Art Aneinanderreihung von Songfics.   
  
HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
Prolog  
  
In Harry Potters letzten Jahr in Hogwarts veränderte sich die Zaubererwelt entscheidend: Lord Voldemort terrorisierte die Welt und griff schließlich die letzte Festung Dumbledores an - Hogwarts.   
Es war ein erbitterter Kampf, der viele Tote forderte. Bevor Voldemort seinen Todesfluch aussprach, schickte Albus Dumbledore auch seinen letzten Fluch auf den verhassten Gegner. Kaum war der Fluch seinem Mund entflohen traf ihn der Zauber des dunklen Lords.   
Doch auch der Fluch Dumbledores sollte Voldemorts Ende bedeuten. In seinen letzten Minuten übertrug er seine gesamte Macht seinem Nachfolger, Lucius Malfoy!  
  
Draco, der Sohn des neuen Lords wandte sich von der dunklen Seite ab und wurde von seinem Vater verstoßen.   
  
Seit diesem Tag herrscht der neue Lord über seine Todesserschar. Grausamer und gnadenloser, als es Voldemort jemals hätte sein können.  
  
Doch vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das auch seine Macht gebrochen wird.... 


	5. Draco hat Migräne

Unglaublich, aber wahr, hier ist der erste Song!   
Ich hatte die Idee übrigens schon vor längerer Zeit, also hab ich von niemandem die Idee geklaut, wollte das nur noch mal klarstellen.  
aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und Mitsingen...*g*  
  
Ivine  
  
++++  
  
HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
I. Draco hat Migräne  
  
Es war ein wunderbarer Frühlingstag: Die Wiesen standen in voller Blüte, die Sonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die Erde.  
Harry Potter drehte ein paar Runden auf dem Quittichfeld. Seit seinem Abschluss flog Harry für die „London Hornets", einer kleinen Mannschaft in der zweiten Liga. Jeden Tag apparierte er von seiner Altstadtwohnung in Edinburgh zum Training hierher. Er wohnte mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, der „Zaubertränke" und „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" an der Zaubereruniversität in Edinburgh studierte. Da Harry ebenfalls ein Studium in „Zauberkunst" begonnen hatte, entschied er sich dafür eine Wohnung in der Universitätsstadt zu mieten. Doch Wohnungen in Edinbugh waren Mangelware und so hatten sie sich zuerst gezwungenermaßen die Miete geteilt, aber wenig später teilten sie auch ihr Bett.  
  
„Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du fliegst schlecht heute." stellte Tom Dylan, der Kapitän der Mannschaft, unverblümt fest.   
„Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht..."  
„Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache!" drängelte nun auch Bob Dylan, Toms Bruder.  
„Na gut, ich erklär' s euch."  
  
(Die Mannschaft: Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
  
Harry:  
Die sternenklare, kalte Nacht  
Hat Frühling übers Land gebracht.  
Die Bäume wiegen sich in sattem Grün.  
In sommerwarmer, reiner Luft,  
Lässt jener zauberweiche Duft  
Mit sanfter Macht die Liebe neu erblüh'n.  
Die Bienen summen froh im hohen Grase,  
Ein Schmetterling setzt sich auf meine Nase,  
Doch ich begrabe traurig meine Pläne:   
DRACO HAT MIGRÄNE!  
  
Draco hat Migräne.  
Draco hat Migräne. (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
In Mensch und Tier und aller Welt (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
Hat sich die Liebe eingestellt (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
Doch ich verdrücke leise eine Träne,   
Draco hat Migräne.  
  
(Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
  
Ich hab im Leben immer Glück,  
Fünf Schritte vor, keiner zurück.  
Ich seh gut aus und habe Geld für zwei.  
Doch was nützt mir die Stange Geld,  
Wenn keiner mir die Stange hält?  
Dann ist das Leben eine Quälerei!  
Warum mich all die Menschen foltern müssen,  
Die sich direkt vor meiner Nase küssen?!  
Ich steh' hier völlig unter Quarantäne:  
DRACO HAT MIGRÄNE!  
  
Draco hat Migräne.  
Draco hat Migräne. (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
Und alldieweil der Spargel wächst (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
Ist meine Lage wie verhext (Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
Wo nicht gehobelt wird,   
da fall'n auch keine Späne.   
Draco hat Migräne.  
  
(Shalalalala...Shalalalala...)  
  
Morgen geht's ihm besser keine Frage, (Draco hat Migräne)  
Doch dann kriegt er sicher seine Tage...(was ich klagend hier erwähne)  
Ich fühl mich so alleine! (Heut zeigt das Schicksal seine Zähne)  
Männer sind arme Schweine! (Shalalalala...Draco hat Migräne..)   
Do it yourself? Nee, das will ich nich'!  
Ich geh' nach Hause und erschieß' mich.  
DRACO HAT MIGRÄNE!!!  
  
„Ach, so schlimm wird's schon nicht sein." meinte Tom und nickte Harry aufmunternd zu.  
„Meinst du?" fragte Harry zweifelnd.  
„Ganz sicher. Kommst du noch mit in den „Tropfenden Kessel", was trinken?" lud Tom ihn ein.  
„Warum eigentlich nicht? Draco braucht jetzt sowieso seine Ruhe." 


	6. Du bist so schön

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
II. Du bist so schön  
  
„Hey, da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon du würdest nicht mehr kommen!" begrüßte zur selben Zeit Pansy Parkinson einen kerngesunden Draco Malfoy. „Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine feiern lassen." antwortete er und grinste. Nichts gegen Harry, aber Party machen konnte er einfach nicht. Diese kleine Notlüge mit der Migräne war nötig gewesen, er brauchte einfach mal wieder ein bißchen Abwechslung, nicht nur was die Räume betraf, auch was den Partner anging. Auswahl hatte er hier schließlich genug. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Köpfe der Studenten schweifen, wobei ihm zwei Jungen besonders ins Augen fielen: Ein großer Dunkelhaariger mit gebräunter Haut, vielleicht Italiener und ein honigblonder mit blauen Augen. (später Junge 1 und 2) Beide hatten ihm schon mindestens einmal viel Vergnügen bereitet.  
„Na dann mal auf ins Gefecht!" murmelte Draco grinsend.  
  
(Draco steht in der Mitte des Raums, ein einzelner Scheinwerfer ist auf ihn gerichtet)  
  
Draco:  
Du bist so schön, (nimmt einen Junge 1 an die Hand, der ihn schüchtern ansieht)  
Willst du mit mir gehn?  
Du bist so schön,   
Ich muss dich wiedersehn!  
  
Ich habe meine Telefonnummer vergessen,  
Kann ich mir kurz mal deine leihn?  
Glaubst du nicht an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick?  
Dann geh ich raus und komm gleich wieder rein.  
Ich lese gerade deine Gedanken...hu  
Und du hast recht, ich bin sehr nett!  
Ich bin außerdem ein exzellenter Koch:  
Spezialität Frühstück im Bett!  
  
Junge 1: Du bist so schön,  
Willst du mit mir gehn?  
Junge 2: Du bist so schön,  
Ich muss dich wiedersehn!  
  
Draco:  
Kannst du mir mal dein Handy geben,  
Ich ruf deine Mama an und danke ihr!  
Ich habe nur noch drei Monate zu leben,   
Also gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?  
Du bist bestimmt Geheimagent,   
Denn du verfolgst mich jede Nacht im Traum!  
Oder ein Dieb, der harmlos ausschaut,  
Du hast mir grad' mein Herz geklaut!  
  
Alle Jungs: Du bist so schön,  
Willst du mit mir gehn?  
Du bist so schön,  
Junge 1: Ich muss dich wiedersehn!  
  
Draco:   
Hast du Magneten in deiner Tasche?  
Du ziehst mich so unwiderstehlich an.  
Ist dein Name vielleicht Gilette?  
Denn du bist für das Beste im Mann...Aaau!  
Sag mal, war es für dich sehr schmerzhaft,  
Als du vom Himmel auf die Erde runterfielst?  
Ich heiße Draco, das hast du nicht gewusst,  
doch jetzt weißt du, was du nachher schreien musst!  
  
Junge 1: Du bist so schön,  
Willst du mit mir gehn?  
Junge 2: Du bist so schön,  
Ich muss dich wiedersehn!  
  
Draco:  
Ich bin so schön,   
Willst du mit mir gehn?  
Ich bin so schön,   
Ich muss dich wiedersehn!  
  
Draco nahm den Honigblonden an der Hand, er hatte seine Wahl getroffen. Gut, dass Harry heute seeehhhr spät nach Hause kommen würde...... 


	7. He, ho Professor

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
IV. He, ho, Professor!  
  
Hermine:  
  
Professor?   
Professor?   
  
He, ho, he - he wo sind sie, Professor?   
He, ho, he - wohin soll ich gehen?   
  
Bestimmt, bestimmt hat er sich irgendwo hingesetzt,   
Um, um eine Beobachtung in sein Notizbuch zu   
Schreiben. Und wenn sich Professor Snape   
Seine Notizen macht, dann, dann, dann ist die Welt für Ihn gestorben.   
Wenn bloss er nicht gestorben ist.   
  
He, ho, he - nur ein Zeichen, Professor!   
He, ho, he - ich kann Sie nicht sehn!   
  
Professor!   
  
Ich muss ihn finden, sonst erfriert er. Was für   
Ein trauriges Ende das wäre für einen Mann   
Wie ihn! In der Zeitung wird stehen:   
"Meister der Zaubertränke auf Forschungsreise  
Umgekommen!" Und niemand wird von   
Mir reden. Niemand wird mich vermissen.   
  
He, ho, he - hör´ n Sie, Ich bin´s, Professor!   
Ihre patente dezente, Assistentin!  
  
  
„Schon gut, Miss Granger, hier bin ich doch!"  
Hermine Granger fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie hatte sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Nach dem Abschluss hatte sie natürlich in der Mindeststudierzeit ihr Examen abgelegt und eine Stelle als Assistentin in der Kunst der Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape angenommen. Seit er unter dem öffentlichen Verdacht den Todessern anzugehören seinen Dienst quittieren musste, reiste er unentwegt in aller Herren Länder um seltene Zaubertrankzutaten aufzuspüren. Hermine war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob die Gerüchte stimmten, jedenfalls hieß es, dass er unter Dumbledore bei dem dunklen Lord selbst spioniert hatte, was allerdings an diesen Gerüchten dran war und ob er dies immer noch tat, wusste sie nicht.  
Snape sah seine Assistentin nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube Sie sollten nach London zurückkehren."   
„Aber warum denn Professor?"   
„Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher für Sie, Miss Granger." erklärte Snape ruhig.  
„Und was ist mit Ihnen?"  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, mir wird nichts geschehn." Seit Jahren lächelte der ehemalige Lehrer wiedereinmal ein warmes Lächeln. „Und nun gehen Sie."  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."  
„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Granger."  
  
++++  
  
Ein bißchen kurz, aber dafür wird das nächste länger - versprochen! 


	8. Don't speak

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
IV. Don't speak  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry sich endlich dazu entschied nach Hause zu apparieren. Kein Licht brannte. Draco war wohl schon zu Bett gegangen. So leise wie möglich öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Kühlschranktür.  
„Mensch Draco! Du solltest doch einkaufen." murmelte Harry ärgerlich. Schon seit längerem ging der blonde Junge seinen Verpflichtungen nicht regelmäßig nach. Auch wenn er nichts gesagt hatte, Harry hatte es bemerkt und er würde wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Freund reden müssen.  
Seufzend schloß er die Kühlschranktür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Um Draco nicht zu wecken, drückte er die Tür so leise wie es ihm möglich war auf und lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt.   
  
Was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem: Ein honigblonder Junge lag auf *seinem* Draco und der, anstatt sich zu wehren, strich diesem Bastard über den Rücken. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen beider erfüllte den Raum und mit einem letzten Aufschrei brachen beide zusammen. Der Junge rollte sich von seinem Partner herunter. Harry stand immer noch starr in der Tür.  
„Harry, es ist nicht so wie du denkst..." stammelte Draco.  
Doch Harry hörte seine Worte nicht mehr, nur die beiden Jungen hörten die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß fallen.   
  
Draco fand Harry mitten auf der Straße in strömendem Regen wieder. „Harry, bitte, komm von der Straße runter." Er strich mit einer Hand über Harrys Wange, doch dieser wich einen Schritt zurück. „Fass mich nicht an!"   
„Harry, hör mir zu, ich kann das alles erklären!"   
„Ich will nichts hören, Draco Malfoy!"   
  
Harry:  
  
You and me   
We used to be together   
Every day together - always   
  
I really feel   
That I'm losing my best friend   
I can't believe   
This could be the end   
  
It looks as though you're letting go   
And if it's real,   
Well I don't want to know   
  
Draco: „Lass mich erklären..."  
  
CHORUS   
Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don´t speak   
I know what you´re thinking   
I don´t need your reasons   
Don´t tell me ´cause it hurts   
  
Our memories   
They can be inviting   
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening   
  
As we die, both you and I   
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry   
CHORUS   
  
It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending who we are...   
You and me   
I can see us dying...are we?  
  
Harry liefen die Tränen wie Sturzbäche herunter, sier vermischten sich mit dem Regen und fielen zu Boden.  
„Bitte geh nicht." bat Draco.  
„Ich kann das nicht vergessen, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht mehr sehen." Mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry und ließ Draco zurück. 


	9. Sie sieht mich nicht

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
V. Sie sieht mich nicht  
  
Seit vier Jahren war Ronald Weasley das erste Mal wieder in London. Es tat gut wiedermal in bekannten Gebieten unterwegs zu sein. Nicht, dass ihm seine Ausbildung zum Auror in Neuseeland nicht gefallen hatte, aber alles war doch sehr einsam gewesen. Es gab dort Gebiete in denen man manchmal tagelang auf keine Menschenseele traf. Niemand wusste, dass er wieder hier war, nicht seine Familie, auch nicht seine besten Freunde Hermine und Harry.   
Mit Hermine hatte er sich nach der Schule noch einige Male getroffen, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte zu studieren und auch danach, doch von Harry hatte er seitdem nichts mehr gehört, nur über dritte. Ron war schleierhaft, warum sein Freund sich nicht ebenfalls dem Kampf gegen die Todesser widmete, sondern so tat, als wäre nichts.   
  
„Oh, Mr. Weasley, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen!"  
„Danke Tom, ich bin auch froh mal wieder hier zu sein. Haben Sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit Harry gesehen?"  
„Er sitzt dort hinten in der Ecke. Ich glaube ihr Freund braucht dringend Hilfe."  
Beunruhigt blickte Ron Harrys Richtung und erschrak. Harry sah aus, als hätte er eine Abmagerungskur hinter sich.  
„Mensch Harry!" Ron schüttelte Harry an den Schultern. „Du siehst aus wie ne lebende Leiche!"  
„Danke für das Kompliment" kam es zurück. „Was machst du hier?"   
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft dich zu treffen. Was ist mit dir los?"  
„Nichts. Wie gehts Hermine? Ist sie immer noch mir Krum zusammen?"  
Ron zuckte zusammen. „Ja, ich glaube schon."   
  
Ron:  
  
Wenn sie vorbeigeht,  
Dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk,  
Vor einem Himmel ist es sie,  
die ich bemerk,   
Ihre Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert   
Und ich bin wenig königlich.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Wenn sie tanzt, dann tanzt alles (ihre Hüften und alles)  
Alles erhellt sich im Licht (dieser Tanz )  
Sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit,   
Die die andern nicht haben (niemals haben)   
Sie hat alles was ich nicht hab.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht  
  
Je mehr ich mir ihr näher,   
Desto ungeschickter bin ich:   
Mein Körper, meine Stimme, mein Gesicht!  
Es gibt Grenzen,   
Die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt,   
Aber unsere überwindet man nicht!  
  
Er hat Stil, ist delikat,  
Bedient sich Gesten so zart,   
Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art.   
Er ist so sehr auch das,  
Was er nicht zu sein vermag,   
Doch die Frauen wissen nicht,  
Von diesen Dingen, wenn er spricht.   
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Oh..Man kann so vieles ändern,  
Wenn man zu kämpfen bereit ist,  
Aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit!  
  
Wenn sie vorbeigeht,  
Dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk,  
Vor einem Himmel ist es sie,  
die ich bemerk,   
Ihre Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert   
Ein Anderer als ich,  
Denn ich bin wenig königlich.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Person betrat den „tropfenden Kessel". Die junge Frau sah sich im Raum um und winkte ihnen lächelnd zu. „Ron, Harry!"   
Rons Mund stand staunend offen. „Hermine!" 


	10. Wozu hat man Freunde?

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
VI. Wozu hat man Freunde?  
  
Stürmisch fiel die junge Frau den beiden Schulfreunden um den Hals. „Mensch, das ist so toll euch wiederzusehen!" rief sie.  
„Es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen, Hermine." antwortete Harry ruhig und lächelte.  
„Du untreue Tomate! Kein einziges Mal hast du dich bei mir gemeldet, alles was ich über dich weiß, kommt aus dem Tagespropheten!" meinte Hermine gespielt sauer.  
„Stimmt allerdings, mir gehts da nicht anders." erklärte auch Ron. „Wieso hast du uns denn nichts von Draco und dir erzählt?"   
„Da ist nichts mehr, schon ein paar Wochen nicht." Seine beiden Freunde hatten schon gleich seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Seit Draco und er nicht mehr zusammen waren, hatte er den Blonden öfter mit dem Jungen aus jener Nacht gesehen. Er konnte es nicht vermeiden, schließlich besuchten sie dieselbe Uni. All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, als Hermine und Ron dieses Thema anschnitten.  
„Das tut mir leid, Harry." meinte Hermine. „Der hat dich doch gar nicht verdient."   
„Schon gut."  
„Nichts ist gut!" widersprach ihm Ron. „Sieh dich doch an, du lässt dich total hängen, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen!"  
„Am besten gehst du erstmal nach Hause und schläfst mal wieder richtig aus. Wir kommen mit und passen auf dich auf." fügte Hermine besorgt hinzu.  
  
Harry hasste es, es war schon immer so gewesen, dass seine besten Freunde ihn immer überstimmen konnten. Aber er ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
„Wie siehts denn hier aus? Wie lang hast du hier nicht aufgeräumt?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.  
„Lass mich raten, Harry, seit du Draco vor die Tür gesetzt hast?" sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.  
Harry nickte leicht.  
„Wir machen hier ein bißchen Ordnung und du duschst erstmal, rasierst dich und dann legst du dich ins Bett." ordnete Hermine an und Harry machte einfach wortlos, was ihm gesagt wurde.  
  
„Aufwachen Harry, es ist schon fast Mittag. Du hast Glück, das gerade Semesterferien sind." Hermine riss die Vorhänge auf.  
„Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige schlaftrunken und kniff seine Augen zu.  
„Ich habs nicht übers Herz gebracht, du sahst so glücklich aus im Schlaf."  
  
Wenig später saß Harry frisch angezogen am Tisch in der Küche, die wieder strahlte.  
„Ich danke euch."  
„Schon gut, wozu hat man denn Freunde?" antworteten Ron und Hermine im Chor. 


	11. Stop! In the Name of Love

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
VII. Stop! In The Name Of Love  
  
Es war so wie früher in der Schule, HArry, Hermine und Ron lachten über alte Geschichten und redeten über die anderen Mitschüler und was aus ihnen geworden war.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal ein Klassentreffen veranstalten, es wäre langsam mal Zeit, bevor man sich vollkommen aus den Augen verliert." meinte Hermine gerade, als es an der Haustür klingelte.  
„Ich mach schon auf." Harry erhob sich seufzend und öffnete die Tür.   
„Hi Harry."  
„Was willst du hier noch? Hast du vielleicht was vergessen?" fragte Harry kühl.  
„Harry, wir müssen reden." erklärte Draco bestimmt. „Kann ich reinkommen?"   
Nur widerwillig gab Harry die Tür frei, um seinen Exfreund hereinzulassen.   
„Was will der denn hier?" hörte Harry seine Freunde aus dem Wohnzimmer hören.  
„Hi Weasley, Granger! Wie gehts?"  
„Noch genauso herablassend wie früher. Wie hast du's nur geschafft, dass sich Harry in dich verliebt?"  
„Weasley!" zischte Draco. „Ich werde..."  
„Du wirst gar nichts, sie sind meine Gäs5te, genauso wie du." sagte Harry laut und brachte alle drei zum verstummen.  
„Also, was willst du Draco?"  
„Wie schon gesagt, mit dir reden."  
„Über was denn? Etwa über deinen neuen Lover? Danke, kein Bedarf, ich hab euch oft genug gesehen, wer weiß wie lange das schon ging."   
„Das war nicht mehr als ein Spiel."   
„Ich will nichts mehr hören!" rief Harry. „Ich will deine Lügen nicht mehr hören, Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry:  
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
  
Baby, baby   
I was aware of where you go   
Each time you left my door   
I watched you walk down the street   
Knowing your other love you'll meet   
But this time before you run to him  
Leaving me alone and hurt   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
After I've been good to you ?   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
After I've been sweet to you ?   
  
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
I've known of your secluded nights   
I've even seen him   
Maybe once or twice   
But is his sweet expression   
Worth more than my love and affection ?   
But this time before you leave my arms   
And rush off to his charms   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
Haven't I been good to you ?   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
Haven't I been sweet to you ?   
  
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
  
Hermine und Ron:  
Think it over   
Think it over   
  
Harry:  
I've tried so hard, hard to be patient   
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation   
But each time we were together   
I was so afraid I'll be losing you forever   
  
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
Stop! In the name of love   
Before you break my heart   
  
So lange er auch versucht hatte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, diesmal schaffte er es nicht, alles brach aus ihm heraus, es war als würde Harry sich die Selle aus dem Leib weinen. Hermine und Ron sahen Draco vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Gut, ich geh schon."  
„Nein, wenn du ihn jetzt alleine lässt, dann wird er dir das nie verzeihen."   
Harry hatte ihnen nicht zugehört, er lag schluchzend auf dem Boden. Draco tat es weh, ihn so zu sehn, niemals hatte er vor seinen Harry so zu verletzen. Er kniete sich neben ihn und legte die Arme um seinen Freund. Die Träner versiegte bald und Harry war sein Ausbruch etwas peinlich. „Tut mir leid, Leute" schniefte er. „Ihr hättet davon nichts mitbekommen sollen."   
„Keine Angst, Hermine und Ron sind schon vor ner Weile gegangen. Sie meinten, wir sollten uns mal richtig aussprechen.  
„Ich denke das haben wir getan."  
„Dann gehen wir doch lieber zum schöneren Teil des Abends über." meinte Draco leise und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Anstatt einer Antwort zog Harry den Blonden näher zu sich und zog ihn zu sich auf den Boden.... 


	12. Finale des 1sten Akts

HARRY POTTER UND DER NEUE LORD - DAS MUSICAL  
  
VIII. Finale des 1. Akts  
  
„Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen..." Hermine lächelte, als Harry und Draco händchenhaltend auf sie zukamen.  
„Ja, das kann man so sagen. Wo ist denn Ron?" sagte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Er wollte in dieses Schmuckgeschäft, weiß Gott, was er da will..." meinte die Braunhaarige schulternzuckend.  
„Schmuckgeschäft? Das erinnert mich an etwas...warte mal kurz hier Harry..." Draco verschwand ebenfalls in dem kleinen Laden.  
„Was er da wohl will?"  
„Vielleicht schaut er sich Eheringe an?" Hermine grinste.  
„Ich glaub so eilig haben wir's nicht."  
„Wie läufts eigentlich mit Krum?"  
„Gar nicht, es ist schon ne ganze Weile Schluß..."   
„Weiß Ron das schon?" fragte Harry automatisch.  
„Er hat nicht danach gefragt..." Hermine sah ihn an. „Und ich sage ihm nichts, bevor er es nicht schafft mich zu fragen." fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu.  
Ein paar Momente kam Draco geheimnisvoll lächelnd aus dem Geschäft.   
„Mach die Augen zu, Harry!"   
Harry schloss also die Augen und er spürte, dass Draco nach seiner Hand griff.  
„So, jetzt darfst du sie wieder aufmachen."  
„Mensch Draco, du bist verrückt!" Harry blickte auf den glatten Ring. Er drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Ich hab unsere Namen eingravieren lassen, du trägst einen mit Draco und ich einen mit Harry."  
„Das ist eine wunderschöne Idee..."   
  
Harry wurde von einem eigenartigen Geräusch unterbrochen. Es klang wie ein Kreischen. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Sonne und ein Dutzend merkwürdiger Schatten erhoben sich im Himmel.   
„Drachen:" flüsterte Harry.   
Auf dem Rücken der feuerspeienden Echsen zeichneten sich weiß gekleidete Gestalten ab. Die Kluft der Todesser. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger hatte sich Lucius Malfoy für die Farbe der Unschuld entschieden.   
„Was wollen die hier?" fragte Harry und blickte zu seinen beiden Freunden. Wo blieb bloß Ron? Schließlich war er Auror.   
„Das kann ich dir ganz genau sagen." hörte er eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich. Einer der Todesser hatte sich mit seinem schwarzen Drachen direkt hinter ihm postiert. „Dich."   
  
Harry hatte keine Chance irgeneinen Zauber anzuwenden, so schnell wie die Todesser aufgetaucht waren, so schnell verschwanden sie auch wieder. Und er mit ihnen. Hilflos festgebunden auf dem Rücken des schwarzen Drachen.  
Genauso hilflos mussten Hermine und Draco zusehen, wie sie Harry einfach mitgenommen hatten. Erst jetzt kam Ron aus dem Laden.  
„Sie haben Harry!!" rief Hermine.  
„Was!?"   
++++  
  
irgenwie ein kurzes Finale...hab aber kein passendes Lied gefunden, vielleicht kann ich das ganze noch einmal verbessern... 


	13. 2 Akt: Eis im September

_Tja, auch hier geht es mal weiter, vielleicht lesen ja noch ein paar, und wenn nicht...tja dann kann man nix machen, aber ich hasse unbeendete geschichten._

_~Ivine~_

***

**2. Akt**

**~ Eis im September ~**

**D**_unkel war es, wie immer, als Lucius sich dazu aufraffen konnte endlich aufzustehen. Er hatte wieder von Narcissa geträumt und von Draco, seinem Sohn. Nein, halt! Er hatte keinen Sohn! Für ihn war Draco gestorben, nicht nur, dass er sich der guten Seite angeschlossen hatte, er hatte zudem auch eine Beziehung zu diesem Potter. Unglaublich, das er dort das gefunden hatte, was er, Lucius, seiner Frau und Draco nie geben konnte: Liebe. _

_Auch Narcissa hatte ihn verlassen und hatte die Seiten gewechselt. Warscheinlich versorgte sie das Zaubereiministerium mit wichtigen Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Lucius konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er seufzte leise. Er war zur ewigen Einsamkeit verdammt, wer sich sein Freund nannte war ein Narr, denn ein Herrscher hat keine Freunde, alle wollten sich nur sonnen in seiner Macht, die er nicht haben wollte und doch hatte er sie an jenem unglücksseeligen Tag von seinem Meister bekommen und gleichzeitig alles verloren, was sonst im Leben bedeutend war._

_Lucius:_

_Wiedermal aufgewacht,_

_Wiedermal nachgedacht,_

_Wie es hieß das Gefühl,_

_Welches nie mehr so sein wird wie früher._

_Es tut weh das zu hörn, _

_Ich kann nur noch zerstör'n, _

_Ich wär gerne geliebt,_

_Doch wer nimmt und nie gibt, wird allein sein._

_Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt,_

_Freude nicht und Leid._

_Eis im September._

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt, _

_Weil dich nichts mehr freut,_

_Dann musst du's ändern_

_Eis im September ist noch jung,_

_Wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage._

_Manchmal wird es mir klar,_

_Seltsam aber wohl wahr, _

_Dass du nur jemand bist,_

_Wenn da noch Jemand ist, _

_Der dich lieb hat._

_Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt,_

_Freude nicht und Leid._

_Eis im September._

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt, _

_Weil dich nichts mehr freut,_

_Eis im September._

_Eis im September ist noch jung,_

_Wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage._

_Und noch eins, das ich vermisse,_

_Selbst der Schmerz tut nicht mehr weh!_

_Wie zu mir muss ich zu andern sein,_

_Denn ich leide selbst und muss dich leiden sehn!_

_Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt,_

_Freude nicht und Leid._

_Eis im September._

_Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt, _

_Weil dich nichts mehr freut,_

_Eis im September._

_Eis im September ist noch jung,_

_Wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage_

_Eis im September._

_Eis im September._

_Lucius hörte Schritte, er kannte seine Untergebenen besser, als sie es selbst taten, es war Crabbe. Bevor dieser Gelegenheit hatte anzuklopfen bat Lucius ihn schon hereinzukommen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein zufrieden grinsender Crabbe erschien in der Tür.. _

_Was gibt es? wollte Lucius wissen und starrte in die Flamme der Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand._

_Gute Nachrichten, wir haben Potter in unserer Hand! Crabbe lächelte zufrieden._

_Wirklich? Bringt ihn in den Versammlungsraum und ruft alle zusammen. Lucius schwieg kurze Zeit. Was für ein Triumph!_


	14. 2 Akt: Shadows of the night

**~ Shadows of the night ~**

__**A**_ber das ist ja schrecklich!! rief Fudge, der Zaubereiminister und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. _

_Was viel wichtiger ist, wie können wir Harry da heraus holen? fragte Draco kühl und sachlich, er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn die Sache getroffen hatte. _

_Nun gut, wir haben eine sehr zuverlässige Mitarbeiterin, die Sie sogar kennen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich lasse sie rufen. Sie wird ihnen weiterhelfen. versicherte der Mann Hermine, Ron und Draco. In ein paar Minuten wird sie hier sein._

_Mum! Du? Draco starrte die Frau entgeistert an._

_Ja, ich bin es mein Sohn, wir stehen wieder auf derselben Seite. meinte Narcissa sanft. Und ich werde euch den Weg zu Lucius zeigen. _

_Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Narcissa den schwierigen Weg zu dem Versteck der Todesser erklärt hatte. _

_Aber ich muss euch warnen. Lucius hat sich mit den schrecklichsten Geistern und Dämonen verbündet, die ihr euch denken könnt. Vergesst das nicht und zeigt nicht eure Angst, das zieht sie sogar noch mehr an._

_Narcissa:_

_Shadows of the night_

_They are coming, when the moon _

_Is shining bright_

_Leave their graves as shadows of the night_

_When the world is asleep_

_No one knows the_

_Shadows of the night_

_In the streets they are just flooating_

_Side by Side_

_silent cowls are the shadows of the night_

_No one ever saw a face_

_Of the Shadows of the night_

_Fudge:_

_Cementery - it's 1 o'clock_

_A wolf is howling on a distant rock_

_It's time - for the silent slaves_

_Waking up to open their graves_

_One, two, then three and four_

_Grave by grave, more and more_

_Commemuration of transmutation_

_Traces - of a lost generation_

_Hermine: _

_The shadows of the night _

_Have never died_

_Unsatisfied_

_They paid the highest price_

_Waiting - for another advice_

_Never found final peace_

_Their restless life will never cease_

_When the moon is shining bright_

_They leave their graves as_

_Shadows of the night_

_Draco:_

_The shadows of the night_

_are on their flight_

_Never saw the light_

_Silent stranglers slow and fast_

_Without future without past_

_Ron:_

_Flying through the streets_

_of an endless town_

_The way to nowhere up and down_

_People locked their doors of their floors_

_Shadows are fast like a flying horse_

_Narcissa:_

_A short attack like a maniac_

_Confused by the ghost in black_

_When the moon is shining bright_

_They leave their graves as_

_Shadows of the night._

_***_

_Draco, Ron und Hermine stapften über den nächtlichen Friedhof, nicht weit von hier befand sich das Hauptquartier der Todesser. Es war eigentlich nicht schwer gewesen bisher. Doch alle drei hatten ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend und in dem nicht weit entfernten Dorf schlug es 1 Uhr. _

_Keine Panik. Harry wird uns hier rausholen. murmelte Hermine immer wieder vor sich hin, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sie bekam ihre Angst nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie blickte immer wieder suchend zur Seite, bis ein eigenartiges Kratzen die drei Freunde aufhorchen ließ. _

_Draco blickte auf das Grab neben sich. Eine knochige Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die nasskalte Erde nach oben und auch in den anderen Gräbern schien sich etwas zu regen. Die Schatten stiegen herauf._

_Entsetzt blickte Draco auf die Gestalten, die sich langsam aber stetig aus ihren Gräbern befreiten und nun auf sie zukamen. Lauft! Verdammt noch mal! Lauft! _


End file.
